


backdrop

by TechnicalTragedy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnicalTragedy/pseuds/TechnicalTragedy
Summary: they can't all have a destiny written in the stars. sometimes you just have to do your best and hope it's enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i've had bits of this dialogue floating around for years but only now do i have characters i feel comfortable attributing it to. enjoy this short introspective chat about the people who aren't in the foreground.

"Sometimes I wonder why we even do this," Johan admits one night. He and Avi are in the Voidfish chamber, but Johan's violin is set to the side, Avi's armor is off, and they're just two guys being dudes.

Avi raises an eyebrow, something Johan finds himself envious of. "Do what? Hang out with Voidfish?"

Johan sighs. "I just mean, like, all of it. Me and you, we aren't really that important to the Bureau. They could find people to replace us, no problem. So, I don't know," he wrings his hands, never quite sure what to do without a violin, "I wonder if there's a point, I guess. We're just the little guys."

"Hm, that's one way to look at it," Avi says.

"But not the way you look at it," Johan says.

Avi shrugs. "I believe that we all have a duty to uphold and a job to do."

"Why us, though?" Johan says. "Why Avi and Johan?"

"I mean, we can't all be Reclaimers," Avi says. "Somebody is going to say jump, and while we're asking how high, others are already in the air. There will always be somebody who swallows the glass when you break the bottles, who lights themselves on fire when you fan the flames. We don't all have some epic destiny to save the world. But we do our part, and without us, those people who push to the extreme would be out of a job. Takes an army, you know."

"It feels like the three of them are their own army, sometimes," Johan says.

Avi grins. "What, those idiots? Sure, they've had unprecedented success where we thought nobody could, but without us little guys they would be jack shit. We don't do it for the glory, Johan. It's not for the money, or the fame, but we know that what we're doing is right."

Johan shakes his head, quiet for a few extended moments. "How do we know that we're in the right?"

"'Cause we're saving the world!" Avi says. "In our own little ways, we're all saving the world. If that isn't right, then it's never felt more noble to be wrong."

The Voidfish lets out a few notes of its song, breaking its hours-long silence.

Avi nudges Johan. "See? Voidfish agrees."

Johan takes up his violin and rises to his feet. "I guess Voidfish does," he says. His bow begins a song that feels content and assured. The Voidfish's song echoes its sentiments.

**Author's Note:**

> come wonder about your place in the world with me on tumblr [@aramente](http://aramente.tumblr.com)


End file.
